


When It All Comes To An End

by Madbands



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Petekey - Fandom, bands - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madbands/pseuds/Madbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the world only having one week before it ends, who will Gerard and Mikey say their last goodbyes too, and who will they become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> (I hate notes sorry) This is my first fic so if you're reading it all I want to say is thank you! Ok, carry on.

*Gerards P.O.V* 

It was 10 pm when we all heard the alarm. The alarm signaling the end of the world. Mikey and I ran to the TV to see what was going on, while our parents somehow slept through the loud sound coming from the Television.

“We have sounded an alarm to warn the world about a recently spotted meteor heading towards the earth. We regret to inform you that because of this, within the next 7 days. Our world will come to an end. Due to the speed and size of this meteor, it cannot be stopped. Please have a safe few days and cherish every moment. ” And then the TV cut out. I was 20 and still living at home; I wasn’t ready to leave the world. Let alone have it be destroyed. And how was I supposed to cherish every moment without having a panic attack. Everything was a disaster.

 

“Gerard…” A sense of innocence crept over Mikey 

“Yeah?...”

“I’m. scared.” I could tell he didn't want to let me know but he had to let it out.

“I am too Mikey, I am too” I looked down at the ground. I didn’t know what else to say 

“What are we gonna do now?” I could see him start shaking

“Whatever we want I guess.” I was trying to keep a brave face for him, I knew he needed it.

“Should we start saying goodbye to people?" 

“I think we should go see some people tomorrow morning, yeah.”

“Ok.”

There is only one person I really wanted to see. My best friend Frank, he was the first and probably only person I was going to see tomorrow. I don’t know who Mikey is going to go see, he’s kind of a loner, not to be rude. Though who am I kidding so am I.

“Hey Mikey?”

“Yeah? 

“Who would you go see tomorrow?”

“I haven’t thought about that yet. Maybe I’ll just go for a walk and clear my head instead.”

“You could always come with me to see Frank”

“Nah it’s fine, I’ll figure something out don’t worry” 

“Ok.” But I was, I was worrying. If the world is really going to end in a week, I want my brother to have a friend at least. I just hope it all works out for him.

 

*Mikey's P.O.V*

I woke up at 5:00 after barely getting any sleep. Was I expected to just go back to sleep after hearing news like that? Because even if I could have gotten myself to stop shaking, all the thousands of thoughts in my head would have kept me up anyway.

I decided to go and see if Gerard was awake so we could go make sure our parents had heard the news.

"Hey Gerard, you awake?" I slowly walked over to him laying on the couch

"Dude wake" I nudged him

"What?" He sounded groggy

"We should go tell mom and dad the news. And also you don't want to sleep until the end of the world do you?"

He checked his watch "It's 5:00am. You couldn't have at least given me another hour?"

"Ugh come on"

"Fine fine fine" He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes "But you're doing all the talking" He said in a cocky tone of voice

We walked to our parents room and knocked on the door five times

"What is it we're trying to sleep" I could hear dads voice cracking

"Wow, good to know knocking wakes you up but sirens don't" Gerard said

"What?"

"Just come out and we'll tell you"

"Ok, ok give us a minute"

I looked over to Gerard. "I thought you said I was doing all the talking"

"Shut up" He walked to the kitchen and started making coffee

"Want some?"

"Sure. Better make some for mom and dad too."

Right when Gerard was done making the coffee and the smell danced through the house, I heard my parents finally coming out of their room.

"Now why did you wake us up this early?" My mom sounded mad

"I don't know how to tell you this without sounding crazy... Maybe it's still on TV" I turned the tv on to see the same broadcast ending and then starting again.

After it finished my parents fell silent.

"That's what we wanted to tell you..."

"I. I think I need to sit down" My mom sat on the couch

"It's going to be alright honey" My dad sat down next to her

"You guys want some coffee?" Gerard said

"I'd love some son" He looked at mom "And i'm sure you're mother would love some as well."

Gerard brought the steaming coffee cups over to the table and set them down in front of mom and dad, then went back to get mine and his."

"We're going to go out today and walk around and see some friends, is that ok?" Gerard questioned

"Yes that's fine, but lets just give your mom some time to think," Dad helped her up and took her to their bedroom, leaving the hot coffee behind

"What a waste" 

"That's really what you're worried about Gerard? Mom is freaking out"

"I'm worried about many things, not just the fucking coffee Mikey" He rolled his eyes. "We should start going soon"

I could tell that Gerard was trying to be brave because his braveness often times comes off as annoyed, and that was exactly how he was acting. I just hoped he wasn't doing it for me, I liked to think that I could take care of myself and I didn't want him having to spend his last week pretending to be something he wasn't. 

*Gerard's P.O.V*

Mikey and me left the house about 10 minutes after. I didn't expect my mom to silently freak out like that. But I _really_ didn't expect dad to be so calm. I guess he was doing it for mom, just like I was being brave for Mikey. 

We walked out the door to see dead silent streets. It seemed like the world had already ended and we had gotten the new one weeks too late.

"I'm going to head to Frank's, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine, go have fun"

"Alright then" 

I left Mikey standing outside our house starring at the street. I really hoped he did something besides nothing.

When I got to Frank's house I knocked on the door in a polite way so in case people were asleep I didn't wake them. Franks mom answered the door, which wasn't the best thing since she didn't approve of a 20 year old hanging out with a 15 year old.

"Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see Frank."

"He isn't home"

"He isn't home?"

"He went out this morning and hasn't come back" She started tearing up

"Did he say where he went."

"No. He got in a fight with his father last night, and gave us his goodbyes this morning"

"I'm so sorry"

"Can you please just go" She stopped tearing

"Yes of course maim. Sorry again"

"Wait. If you see him please let us know"

"I will"

"Thank you" She closed the door.

I was praying that Frank had left for my house and not some other place I didn't know of. I couldn't imagine never seeing him again before the world ended. I started heading back to the house, and by the time I got there I realized Mikey was gone. I went inside to an empty house that was silent all but for my moms gentle weeping coming from the bedroom. I decided to spend the rest of my day making calls to people I had met in this lifetime to catch up and say goodbye.

*Mikey's P.O.V*

"I'm going to head to Frank's, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine, go have fun"

"Alright then" Gerard walked away, leaving me behind.

In all honesty I wasn't okay. I was all alone and I was going to die in a few days. How could anyone be okay? I decided to walk in the opposite direction of my brother and see if I could find anything, or anyone to be with. I walked for about 20 minutes, which was about the time it takes to walk to Franks house so I assumed he was there by now. Every time I finally got a thought out of my head another one would pop up and I would question my whole existence. But all my thoughts stopped when I saw a boy sitting alone on the sidewalk under what looked like an out of place cherry blossom tree that must have been imported. I sat down next to him without even thinking about what he'd think of me.

"Hi" Then I regretted it and wondered if he thought I was creepy.

"Hey. You scared me,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's fine... Can I help you with something?"

"No actually I just wanted to say Hi"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No its sincerity"

"Oh, well than hi"

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself"

"Well when you're lonely everywhere you sit is all by yourself"

"Why would someone like you be lonely?"

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah. I mean you're handsome and seem like a cool dude" Handsome. Really? What was I thinking, I probably sounded like an aunt seeing her nephew at a reunion 

"You think I'm handsome?" He said in a confused voice

"Well yeah. Do you not think you are?"

"Nope. I don't and no one else but apparently you does either"

"I'm sure that isn't true"

"I take that back my mother thinks i'm beautiful" 

"Now that was sarcasm" 

"Truthful sarcasm" He giggled

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah, I have for a while, where do you live?"

"Like 20 minutes up the street. Is this cherry blossom imported?"

"Yeah, my mom thinks it adds a sense of style to the house since..." I then got so lost in his eyes that I didn't hear a single word that he was saying. That is until..

"What are you starring at?"

"Huh?"

"You've been starring at me"

"Oh. Sorry I must've spaced out"

It got silent for a few moments, which I didn't like because I loved hearing him talk. I sounded crazy but there was something about him that I couldn't describe and I was drawn to it.

"So would you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I had to break the silence

"Umm yeah I guess" 

"Cool, i'll come back here tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Well it was great meeting you... I just realized I still don't know your name. I'm Mikey by the way"

"Nice to meet you Mikey. My names Pete"

"Well then, see you tomorrow Pete"

"See ya."

As I walked home I still couldn't understand why I had gone up to him. I've seen plenty of people on their own before, hell I love being on my own. Yet I felt like I needed to talk to him. It may just be the end of the world talking, but I think that I may have finally made a friend.


	2. Day 1- Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This Chapter is going to be super short, and there is some triggers so just warning)

*Gerards P.O.V*

After basically spending the whole day in my room on the phone I realized it was dark outside. At least I had all my goodbyes done so I wouldn't have to think about that for my remaining days. I must have been really caught up in my last phone call with my friend Ray because I didn't even realize Mikey had been home for over an hour. I went into his room to see him listening to music and smiling. Don't get me wrong I've seen Mikey smile a lot before, but never like this. He looked like he had just changed the world or something. No. He looked complete.

"Mikey?"

"Hey, how'd it go with Frank?"

"He wasn't home... Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course. Why?"

"It's nothing, never mind. What did you do today?"

"Just went for a walk. Made a friend..."

"Wait what? You made a friend? Thats awesome Mikey! Is it a boy or a girl? Do they live around here? What I mean is how did you guys meet?" I then realized I was getting way too excited over my brothers social life so I stopped myself

"Ok first of all. Calm down. Second, his name is Pete and he lives like a twenty minute walk from here"

"Thats awesome Mikey!"

"You make it seem like I've never had a friend before..."

"No. It's just been a while since..."

"Yeah I know. Let's not talk about it okay?"

"Okay Mikey. Sleep well"

"Thanks Gee"

*Mikeys P.O.V*

I have to say I almost started crying when Gerard brought up Kristin. She was my first girlfriend and I guess technically the only true friend i've ever had. Everything was going well until she started getting clouded by her thoughts and stopped talking to everyone she knew. The last thing she said to me was "I'll talk to you later Mikey, I love you" and she hung up the phone before I could tell her I loved her back for the first time. And then a few weeks later I got the call that she had ended it all. I could barely breath for months. Every time I tried talking about it I burst into tears and felt like I was hearing the news all over again. After that I sectioned myself off from everyone except for my family. Well that is until now. Whenever I used to think about making a new friend I would get scared that I would loose them again. But the second I saw Pete I didn't feel like that. I felt like I had just seen someone I needed to talk to and they wouldn't leave me. Or maybe I realized I couldn't loose anyone because everything would be lost in a matter of days. Either way, I was happy.


	3. Day 2

*Gerard's P.O.V*

I woke up to a frantic knock at the front door. I got up to see if anyone else had woken up due to the loud knocking, but no. It was just me. I walked to the front door and opened it without checking who it was. Ever since I found out the fucking world was going to end nothing seemed to faze me so opening the door to a potential stranger didn't bother me. When I opened the front door a sense of relief fell over me. There he was. My best friend. The person I was scared I was never going to see again. Standing right in front of me.

"Frank!" I hugged him faster then i could blink "You scared me your parents said you were gone"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't deal with them anymore. I said goodbye to everyone I knew in person yesterday so I could spend the rest of the days with you."

"Really?" I have to admit it was nicer of him to see people in person than how I just called people, but hey, we're different people

"Really"

"I don't know if my parents will let you stay here without telling your parents though"

"That's what I was scared of"

"Well come in for now, we'll figure this out later."

"Ok."

We walked inside and went into my bedroom. I had no idea how I was going to hide Frank without his parents finding out, but i didn't have much time to figure it out.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"We could always just run away"

"I can't just leave Mikey, Frank"

"I know that's why we take him with us"

"And where would we go there's only a few days left"

"As far as we can. We can do whatever the hell we want"

"I know we can but Frank think logically, if our parents don't find us first we'll probably starve or something"

"So we take money and buy food"

"What money?"

"Any money. It's not like there's anything to save it for anyway"

"True.."

"So?"

"I don't know Frank, i'll have to talk to Mikey about this first and say goodbye to my parents which will be hard in it's self"

"Ok. I'll wait as long as it takes."

"For now just stay in the shed out back okay? I'll but out a cot or something it's spacious i promise"

"Okay, thank you so much Gerard"

"Anytime Frank"

"No really, it means a lot. I Lo... Never mind"

"No. What were you about to say"

"Nothing just jumbled my words"

"Frank. What were about to say" My heart started beating faster then it ever has before. I've always had slight feelings for Frank but no even knows I like him. Scratch that, no one even knows I like guys.

"I was. I was gonna say I loved you Gerard. But I" Before I knew it I was hugging him as hard as I possibly could. I didn't know why but i knew I never wanted to let go

"I love you too Frank"

"You. You do?"

"Yes I do"

"Why did you never tell me?" He moved me in front of him

"Because I didn't want to make things awkward"

"Well it isn't awkward now is it?"

"No, not at all"

"Too bad we waiting until now"

"Why is it too bad?"

"Because we barely have any time"

"Thats fine. We'll make the most of it. We'll..." I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. The idea of being free for our few last days was amazing.  "We'll run away"

"We will?"

"I'll tell Mikey now. Stay there" 

"Okay"

I ran to Mikey's room and ran into it to find an empty room. 

"He isn't home."

"He isn't home?"

"No. We'll have to wait for him"

"What will we do until then?"

"I have a pretty good idea" In that instant I took one big step towards him, pulled him up off the bed and kissed him harder then I even knew was possible. I couldn't believe what was happening, but it felt perfect.

*Mikeys P.O.V*

I have to admit on my way to Pete's house I was pretty scared he wouldn't be there, or he would forget. But the minute I saw him sitting on the sidewalk waiting for me every nervous feeling I had went away.

"Hey"

"Oh hey"

"Did I make you wait long?"

"No not at all, don't worry. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking ice cream"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah. If you think its lame we can go somewhere else."

"No, i like ice cream. Just wasn't expecting that"

"Oh ok. Well, shall we go" I was already regretting every word that came out of my mouth

"Hah we shall" He said in a mocking tone. I felt like I was fucking everything up but I wasn't going to give up now.

We walked to the ice cream shop in almost complete silence but on the way there I noticed Pete was wearing eyeliner. I didn't mind it, but it's something i've only seen my brother do before and I wasn't expecting it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure"

"Are you wearing eyeliner?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I like wearing it. Does it bother you?"

"No my brother does it all the time I was just checking."

"Oh ok"

"I like it on you."

"You what?"

"I like it on you"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Well that's a first. Thanks"

"Of course"

We got to the ice cream shop and ordered almost immediately. I got mint chocolate chip and pete just got normal chocolate, then we sat down at one of the tables outside.

"So, Pete. What kind of stuff are you into?"

"Well I play bass. I actually recently started a band with some people. But that isn't going anywhere now, is it."

"I guess not. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It just sucks. One minute you think your life is finally looking up and the next the fucking world is ending. Literally"

"For me the end came as a relief."

"A relief?"

"Well I don't know what I want to do with my life and nothing seems to make sense. Well almost nothing"

"Almost?"

"Well. This is going to sound crazy. But I didn't really have any friends up until now. That is if we're friends"

"We are don't worry. I'm pretty lonely myself"

"But you have those people in your band"

"Yeah but they can't get rid of the lonely feeling and i'm not with them all the time"

"I see. Well hopefully we can help each other then"

"I hope so" He smiled and we finished our ice creams. As we walked back it seemed like it took us hours to get to his house because of how slow we walked while we were talking but I didn't mind.

"What would you want to do in the future if there was one?"

"Well. I don't know why I didn't tell you this, but I play a little bass too. So probably something with that"

"Thats amazing! Look's like we have a lot more in common then I thought. I know you said you don't have many friends but do you have a girlfriend"

"I did but I don't like talking about it" I could feel my throat get dry "You?"

"Nah. This is probably too much information but I don't really swing that way, ya feel?" For some reason this information actually made me extremely happy. I hadn't wanted to admit it to myself but I was pretty sure I had a crush forming on this boy.

"Ah yeah I see. I don't tell many people this but I swing both ways heh."

"Nice. Well here we are" I hadn't even realized we were back at Pete's house. I got too lost in his words.

"Well I had a great time."

"I did too Mikey" Then he hugged me. I wasn't expecting a hug, but i wasn't complaining. Then for some reason I felt like I had no control over, I kissed him. It felt so right, but I also didn't know if I was pushing him too much and I was scared he would hate me. But then to my surprise he kissed me back, and all the weights lifted off my shoulders.

"I'll see you later Mikey" He then slowly went back into his house. I felt like screaming in happiness or telling Gerard but that would have to wait until I got home. The end of the world seemed to be looking up for me.


	4. Day 2- Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another super duper short chapter)

*Gerards P.O.V*

"Gerard!" Mikey came running into my room and I had to quickly pull my lips off Franks

"You ok there Mikey? You seem excited" I laughed

"Guess what.. Oh hey Frank"

"Hey Mikey"

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh. Well. Um. Is there anyway we could talk in private?"

"Sure bud, I have something I need to tell you too." I looked at Frank "I'll be right back"

Mikey and me went outside to the front of the house so no one would hear us.

"You go first." He seemed so excited I didn't want to make him wait

"Well first of all I hope this doesn't change your opinion on me.."

"Mikey nothing could do that, just tell me why you're so excited"

"Ok. You know that boy I met, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we hung out today and had an amazing time and we. Well. We kissed. And I just feel like I'm finally moving on from. You know."

"Dude thats awesome! Congrats!"

"So you don't think any differently of me?"

"Well I guess I have two things to tell you then. First off, me and Frank are kind of together now"

"I knew it!"

"You what?"

"You guys always seemed like you were hiding something"

"Mikey this is recent. Like today recent"

"Oh. Really?"

"Was it that obvious we liked each other?"

"Kind of... Whats the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Changing the subject, nice. Well ok, if you don't want to we can stay but. Me and Frank want to run away"

*Mikeys P.O.V*

"Run away?"

"Well there only a few days left and we'd rather spend it being free and having fun instead of just being at home"

I have to admit it sounded amazing. But it also sounded incredibly lonely. I had finally made a friend. Boyfriend. Friend, I don't know, I finally had someone and now I would be running away from them. I just can't do it.

"Gerard. I don't want to leave Pete"

"Pete can come with us"

"How do you know he'll want to?"

"No harm in asking. Just ask him tomorrow morning, if he says no. We don't go. Deal?"

"Deal." 


	5. Day 3

*Mikey's P.O.V*

I got up at 7:00 and quickly started making my way to Pete's house. On my way there I could feel my heart slowly move up towards my throat, and it almost made me want to turn around. How could you ask someone who you'd only known for a matter of days to run away with you? All I knew is I didn't want to risk it and never see him again like what happened with. Her. I think now's the time to tell you what happened. It was two years ago and me and my girlfriend Kristin had gotten in a huge fight. She was perfect, everything about her, from the way she smiled to the way she talked, I loved her, and it seemed she loved me too. I don't remember what the fight was about now but all I remember is her storming out and me not going after her. The next day I woke up to sirens, then I got the call.

"Mikey?" It was her mom, crying on the phone

"Mrs. Blanford? Whats going on"

"Kristin was. She was in a car accident and she. She didn't make it" Her mother broke down 

"I'm so sorry." I felt like I had to stay strong for her mom "When did this happen?"

"I'm still surprised you don't know" She took a breath "But when I realized you didn't call I knew something was wrong"

"What happened"

"Last night, in front of your house. She. She got hit by a car and and" She started crying again

"I'll have to call you back Mrs. Blanford"

"Okay Mikey" She hung up

I then started screaming and pounding on my wall and crying more than I knew was physically possible. I didn't go after her. I let her die. If I had gone after her she wouldn't have got hit. How could I have not heard her get hit? I can't believe I'll never see her again. Thoughts started scrambling in my head and I couldn't get them out. This went on for a year.

I knew I didn't want to risk not going after Pete, I made that mistake once before and I wasn't going to make it again. I went right up to his door and knocked.

"Mikey?"

"Pete I have to ask you something"

"Ok"

"Now I know this is crazy but. Would you want to run away with me? Spend the last few days free."

"I.I" All of a sudden I heard screaming from the house and Pete slammed the door. I could vaguely make out the voices

"PETER WENTZ WHO IS AT THE DOOR" *smack*

"N n no one, just the post man"

"Could you have been a bit quieter about it?"

"I tried i'm sorry"

"Well just like most things in your life you didn't try hard enough" *smack* "I'm going back to bed"

He then opened the door "Yes"

"Yes?"

"I'm coming with you"

"Really? Ok, i'll be back this afternoon" 

Then before I could turn away he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Kissing me harder then I had kissed him the day before.

"See you then" He closed the door and I slowly walked away, still feeling his lips on mine even though he was farther away.

*Gerard's P.O.V*

"Where's Mikey?"

"He went to go invite someone to come with us"

"Someone else is coming?"

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure they'll be together most of the time"

"Ok, as long as I get to spend time with you" The second he kissed me, Mikey came into the room

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to"

"It's fine, what'd Pete say?"

"He's coming, we'll pick him up at noon"

"Perfect. Frank, you're on money duty"

"Got it."

"Mikey, you go find the keys to dads suv"

"Ok"

"I'll get our bags ready"

Frank and Mikey left to go get what I asked them to and I pulled out Mikey and I's backpacks from school and the backpack Frank brought to stay over. I packed all the necessary clothes, giving Frank some of mine. Extra toothbrushes we had, tooth paste, Mikeys glasses case in his bag, a flash light in Franks, and a first aid kit in mine. When I was done Mikey came in with the keys. We put the bags and blankets and pillows in the car. I quickly took the $300 I was saving and the $200 Mikey had. After twenty minutes Frank came with a plastic bag full of cash.

"How much you got?"

"A thousand"

"A thousand? Dude where'd you get all that?"

"My mom likes to keep a lot of here money in a shoe box in her closet. I found it when I was little. I just took it all"

"Sweet. We're just gonna go say goodbye to out parents, we'll be right back"

Mikey and I wanted to say goodbye to our parents even if they didn't think it was goodbye. We wrote a note and left it on the counter telling them we had gone away and not to worry, but we were going to see them one more time. They were in their room like always so we gently knocked on the door.

"Mom, dad?"

"Come on in" We sat down next to them at the end of the bed where they were watching the news

"We just wanted to tell you how much you mean to us"

"Really. Since we only have a few days left we thought we should tell you"

"You really are the sweetest kids" Mom started tearing up

"We love you more then you know" Mikey and I said at the same time

"Did you practice this or something?" Dad giggled

"Come here boys" Mom held her arms out and we all hugged as a family. I have to admit I was going to miss them. We got up after what felt like five minutes of hugging

"We love you boys" Dad said

"Very very much" Mom started tearing up again

"We love you too" Mikey said

"Very very much" I added

We all giggled and we closed the door behind us. We walked to the car trying not to tear up like our mom and slowly started driving away. Mikey told me how to get to Pete's house so we got there within a matter of minutes. 

*Mikey's P.O.V*

Pete was sitting on the sidewalk where I first saw him when we pulled up

"You ready?"

"More then i'll ever be" He jumped in the back with me and we started to drive. We had no idea where we were going, but we were happy that we were all together. I looked up to the front to see Gerard with his hand on Franks thigh. I slowly grabbed Pete's hand and it perfectly fell into mine. In that moment, everything just felt right.


	6. Chapter 6- Day 4

*Gerard's P.O.V*

We drove about an two hours out of town until we saw a target and decided to sleep in the parking lot last night. We reclined the front seats for Frank and I to sleep, and Mikey and Pete slept in the trunk. When I woke up I realized Frank was on my chair and we were both sleeping sideways so he could fit. His body was pressed up against mine and my arm was around him.

"Whatcha doin over here?" I smiled and pushed his hair back

"It got cold last night" He inched closer to me

"I see. For a second I thought you just wanted to be closer to me. I mean I don't blame you, I am..." Then he kissed me to shut me up

"Stop being cocky, of course I wanted to be closer to you. I always have."

*Mikey's P.O.V*

When I woke up Pete and me were cuddled under the same blanket spooning. I couldn't even believe how well his fit with mine, it was incredible.

"Mikey? Are you up?"

"Yeah," I turned around "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I guess. I feel bad leaving without saying goodbye to my friends, even though we weren't that close I feel like we could've been in time you know?"

"I know, I'm sorry. What was their name?"

"Patrick. He's kinda dorky, but we were becoming friends and I don't know. To be completely honest I'd rather have you."

"Well you have me. 100%" I went in to kiss him but then the trunk door opened. It was Gerard.

"Wake up you two, we're heading out now and I don't trust you two back here while I'm driving, I'd probably kill you by driving over a pot hole and cause you to crack your skull."

"Ok ok I get it we're moving. Come on Pete." We moved back to the backseat.

"Mikey? Where are we going now?" Pete seemed concerned 

"Wherever we end up."

"Sounds good to me." I got the feeling that Pete was having second thoughts about coming with us. I just really hoped he didn't want to go back.

*Gerard's P.O.V*

I kept driving an hour until I noticed a small banner on the side of the road that said there was a carnival in town. I didn't know what town we were in, but I didn't expect any carnivals to be open, even if it was summer. It took about another hour to get there, but it was worth it to see the looks on all of their faces.

"A carnival?" Frank looked like a kid going to a carnival for the first time.

Mikey's face lit up, "Are you serious?"

I could then hear Pete say, "Hell yes" in a quite voice. We all got out of the car and slowly started walking towards the ticket booth. When we asked the man for four tickets he said they were letting people in for free as an "End of the world" special. I asked him why they were still working, he explained that they were just having fun at this point and it distracted them from what lay ahead in a few days. We first went up to the food because we hadn't eaten since the morning before. When we got to the food stand Pete and Mikey ordered Corn dogs and Pie to share, and me and frank got Popcorn and Cotten candy.

We sat down at one of the metal lunch tables and started eating.

"I have to say this is one of the best meals i've ever had." Frank laughed

"Same here, almost better then moms cooking" Mikey said. We got kind of quite after that, we bother missed them even though we didn't show it very much. After we finished eating Mikey grabbed Pete's hand and started dragging him away. "We'll meet you back here in an hour!"

"Ok sounds good, don't get into too much trouble" I yelled back.

"So Gerard. We have an hour alone, what do you want to do?"

"Well this place is pretty deserted. I'm thinking carnival games?"

"Yes. Carnival games."

We first walked over to game where you throw a baseball and bottles and try to knock them over. Frank went first and only had one bottle left which was pretty impressive. When it was my turn I went up and missed completely.

"You aren't very good with balls are you." Frank giggled. We both started laughing and headed to the next game. We got to the needle balloon toss thing. Thats when I noticed Frank was scared of loud noises. After we threw a few needles and the first balloon popped, Frank jumped back and started breathing faster.

"Are you ok?" I put my arm around him

"Do you think we could do another game?"

"Of course, anything you want" With my arm still around him we started walking towards the next game.

"I didn't know you were scared of loud noises"

"Well lets not repeat that too much ok?"

"Ok. I'm always here to protect you from them you know that right?"

"I know." He put his hand around my waist. We came up to one of the shooting games, it was very generic, but there was a giant black dog stuffed animal with huge brown eyes I really wanted to win for frank.

"Is this one too loud?" 

"No this ones fine. I'm gonna take a break why don't you go"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just go grab a soda"

"Suit yourself."

As he walked away I tried my very hardest to win as fast as I could. I think the worker noticed me struggling because she stopped me mid-game, gave me the dog I had my eye on, and said

"You two are adorable, go have fun." So I ran up behind Frank and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around his whole face lit up and he hugged me.

"I know you love dogs so I figured..."

"You're so cheesy and I love it" He grabbed my face and kissed me.

"I can be more cheesy if it'll get me more of that"

"Very cute," He grabbed my hand and we went towards one of the rides.

*Mikey's P.O.V*

As I grabbed his hand and ran I could hear Pete trying to talk so I stopped running.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Ferris Wheel."

"The ferris wheel?"

"Yup, its relaxing and fun"

"Haha ok,"

We went up to the ferris wheel and there was no line at all, we got in and it slowly started turning.

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you regretting coming with us?"

"No not at all. It was just very sudden so I'm getting used to it, this whole week has been weird."

"A bad kind of weird?"

"A perfect kind of weird" He scooted closer to me

"You know Pete. You're the first person to get close to me in the last year or so. You really do mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too Mikey. Honestly, if I hadn't met you I would have probably been dead by now."

"Why's that?"

"I didn't really see the point in living a few more days before the world ended until you showed up. You gave me something to live for."

"I'm glad I did, cause I couldn't imagine a world without you." I hugged him, and that lead to a deep kiss. We were in a full fledged make out by the time the lady opened the door to let us out.

"Excuse me. Sir..s?"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." I grabbed Pete's hand again and lead him out of the ride.

We met Gerard and Frank back at the entrance just as the sun was setting.

"Was it a successful day?" Gee said

"Very"

We all got back in the car and drove to an RV park twenty minutes away and parked our car there to sleep.

The end of the world was looking brighter each day.


End file.
